


It's Always You

by satanic_panic



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You and Robert never really stopped loving one another.





	It's Always You

For years, you and Robert had been going out, and for years, you were happy, but because of the media and the hateful things people were saying about your relationship, you both called things off; you remained friends, though, and it wasn’t uncommon for him to go to your house and chill out for a little while.

Like today, today he had come over to watch a bunch of terrible television with you, a takeaway had been ordered, a large bottle of Fanta sat on the coffee table, and you were both content; however, after around an hour, you felt the cold from outside start to seep into your bones, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin. Robert instantly noticed, and got up and grabbed his fluffy coat before handing it to you; you looked at him with a raised brow.

“Have my coat, you look like you’re freezing, baby girl.” He told you, shrugging and trying not to grin when you drowned in it.

“Uh, Rob?” You hummed, swallowing thickly and looking over at him when he sat back down in his chair.

“Yeah?” Robert looked at you with a tilt of his head.

“You just called me baby girl…” you mumbled, biting your lip; it had been a long time since he had said the pet name to you, one that he had always used when you first went out with him.

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head and sighed. How could he be so stupid? “It’s just… y'know, I’m still in love with you. I never stopped loving you… it’s, it’s always been you, (y/n).”

“Robert, listen to me,” you sighed, frowning. “We can’t be together - I can’t… what they said about you, about us, it… fuck, it tears me apart to think that it would or might happen again.”

“Hey,” Robert snapped gently, hickory eyes watching you with a longing gaze. “(Y/N), I don’t give a shit about what anyone else has to say. I love you.”

You couldn’t deny that you still had feelings for Robert, no matter how hard you tried to usher and shoo them away, no matter how much dirt you tried to bury them under, you still had feelings for him; it took you a moment to think, wondering if you still cared about what the media had to say, and in your pondering, you found that you didn’t, not really. “I…” you cleared your throat and gathered your courage, you had to tell him. “I love you, too.”

Smiling brightly, Robert tapped his thigh with an inviting pat, whispering a sweet smooth phrase of, “c'mere, darlin’, Daddy needs you on his lap.”

You giggled at that, and shrugged off his coat before dumping it on your sofa and joining Robert on the chair, sitting on his lap; you always used to love sitting on his lap, and even now, you still did. “I missed this.”

“And me,” he agreed, kissing your neck sweetly. “I’ve missed you, baby girl.”


End file.
